pas simple,la névrose
by Seriende
Summary: AMÉLIORATION ET RÉÉCRITURE DE CETTE FIC. Sirius Black était bien loin de s'imaginer qu'il allait se retrouver harcelé par une jeune moldu complètement névrosée. Mais après tout ,un peu de divertissement ne lui ferait pas de mal? Ou peut-être bien que SI...
1. tartine d'annerie

**!REECRITURE DE CETTE FANFIC !**

**J'ai posté il y a deux trois mois le brouillon de cette histoire humoristique pour avoir quelques avis. **

**Pour ceux qui on lu la première version , vous vous êtes rendu compte que l'histoire n'était pas vraiment structurée , c'est normal , je testais mes idées et mon style. ^^ **

**Je penses vous pondre une quarantaine de chapitres plus louche les uns que les autres et surtout j'ai la fin donc pas moyen que je l'abandonne en cours de route . =)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage en ce qui concerne la choucroute d'anneries que je m'apprête à vous servir . Un petit commentaire c'est toujours enrichissant. **

**(le premier chapitre n'a pas trop changé) **

**bonne lecture !**

**Une névrosée**...

_Je conjure Judas , Bouddha, monsieur le hippie barbu en pagne et tout les dieux des névrosés pour qu'aucuns individus sain d'esprit ne tombent sur le tissus d'âneries que je m'apprête à tartiner joyeusement sur ce cahier. En même temps si je voulais jouer la carte de la discrétion ,j'aurais du opter pour un simple cahier de brouillon plutôt que d'en prendre un qui s'apparente à un ancien grimoire de sorcellerie. Forcement qu'il va attirer l'attention dans ma bibliothèque. _

_Je suis enfin parée pour consigner mes péripéties rocambolesques ici. Une tasse de café noisette à la cannelle ,froid et absolument infâme à ma droite , paquet de cigarette de contrefaçon thaïlandaise à ma gauche . Lunette sur le nez légèrement tombante et houppette gracieuse sur le crane .En somme,la dégaine adéquat pour le parfait rat d'appartement que je suis. C'est parti . _

_Mes amis m'ont toujours bassinée pour que je rédige un livre ou que je tienne une sorte de journal qui relaterait toutes mes aventures chaotiques et farfelus dont je suis à mon plus grand damne,la triste victime. On dit que tout le monde possèdent sa bonne étoile ,faux ! Moi je possède une magnifique m_été_orite aux dents acérées comme des couteaux et qui rêve de m'éradiquer de la surface de la terre plutôt que de me porter chance. Et pour dire ,il m'arrive toujours des embûches . Exemple : Je n'ai plus d'électricité dans mon appart depuis seize jours alors que nous sommes en plein hiver. Si ce n'était que ça , ce serait le grand bonheur!mais voilà , il a fallu que cette nuit , je fasse flamber ma cuisine avec une bougie emprunter illégalement à l'Église du coin . A ma décharge , je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement , c'est la bougie la fautive ! En allant me préparer un thé à la cannelle , cette méprisable bougie à effleuré sournoisement mon rideaux qui,complice, à pris feu . Je ne m'en suis évidemment rendu compte que lorsque les flammes ont commencées à me lécher le derrière ! Prise de panique et ne trouvant pas de récipient à remplir d'eau ,j'ai donc commis l'irréparable , un homicide ….j'ai balancer l'eau de mon aquarium et Sabbat ,mon fidèle et innocent poisson rouge sur le brasier... Paix à ton âme,vieux frère . En même temps avec ce nom ,c'était obliger qu'il finisse au bûcher... Il y a une citation qui me revient: « On n'a pas cherché à brûler les sorcières mais juste à savoir si elles étaient combustibles. » _

_Je peux maintenant dire que les poissons rouge font de très bon combustibles...Il ne me reste plus qu'à me livrer à la brigade luttant contre la maltraitance animale et me résoudre à l'idée de moisir dans une cellule avec pour seule compagnie,un asticot pervers qui rêve de me bouffer !_

_L'idée d'appeler ce torchon , journal « intime » m'insupporte,c'est tellement niais . Ca m'en donnerait presque de l'eczéma purulent sur les orteils!Avec un tel nom, j'imagine tout de suite le journal d'une_ _pré-pubère dégoulinante de mièvrerie et d'acné . Beurk..._

_Disons que je vais l'appeler Sirius . J'ai toujours aimée ce pré trouve qu'il correspondrait parfaitement à un ténébreux transi ._

_Cher Sirius,_

_Que dire? Pour des raisons obscures et pour entretenir mon image de femme mystérieuse ,je ne te donnerais pas ma véritable identité. Tu n'as qu'à me nommer Kali. Après tout Kali est la déesse de la destruction dans l'Hindouisme et vu que je casse tout , ce nom me va à ravir. _

_Alors Sirius ,que désires-tu savoir? Mon age ? Soustrait 78 de 100. Ma masse corporelle? 130 kilos. Ma taille ? 1 mètres 01. Mes cheveux ? Chauve avec une dread violette cascadant à hauteur de reins ornée d'un petit attrape-rève made in enfant Chinois ,payé un euros du mois de travail. Ma poitrine ? 90 D ,évidemment. Petit coquin,va..._

_Pauvre de toi, Sirius , tu es tombé sur une pouf mythomane et dotée de toutes les tares mentales du Larousse Médicale et qui va prendre sadiquement son pied à te gribouillé dessus en faisant une faute «d'auretografe» par mot et qui va te raconter tout ces malheurs et ces conversations avec l'entité dépressive en mal d'amour qui loge chez elle , gratuitement en plus! Injustice!_

_Comme tu as pu le remarquer ,j'ai un goût prononcer pour l'auto-dérision,le sarcasme et l'humour noir. Va falloir t'y habituer si tu veux pas finir abandonné dans une benne à ordure comme un pauvre petit malheureux . _

_Rentrons un peu dans le vif du sujet ,MOI! Une petite présentation de mon honorable et respectable personne s'impose. _

_A vrai dire , je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un caméléon. Je t'arrête tout de suite ,je n'ai pas des yeux globuleux qui menacent de se carapater de mes orbites et je ne gobe pas des mouches avec une langue extensible,c'est contre-charisme tout ça !. Je pensais à cette bébête car elle s'adapte parfaitement à son environnement, un vrai pro du camouflage. Je suis un peu pareil mais mentalement , je m'adapte à mes fréquentations ,j'ai plusieurs personnalités . STOP !Je ne suis pas schizophrène ! A la limite névrosée,je te l'accorde. _

_Le matin , une personnes normale va choi_s_ir_ _ces vêtements dans sa penderie en fonction du temps ,moi, je choisis ma personnalité pour la journée en plus des habits bien sur . J'avais pensée devenir exhibitionniste ,mais c'est trop contraignant. _

_Je me suis arrangée pour m'incruster dans tout les milieux ,toute les classes sociales,tout les styles . Du litron sur un carton( clochard) à l'avocat en passant par l'ouvrier et le prof de fac. De l'idiot à l'intellectuel. Du hippie au métalleux. En somme , j'ai des contact partout,ce qui explique mes différentes personnalités selon les individus que je côtoie. Je t'avoue ,Sirius que j'ai une petite préférence pour le monde de la rue. Je m'y sens à l'aise , plus libre de mes paroles ,de mes gestes . Il n'y a pas besoin de respecter « l'étiquette » archaïque que nous impose cette société ou l'apparence est synonyme de réussite . Néanmoins l'ambiance que l'on peut ressentir au contact de ce mode de vie me laisse pensive. Un mélange de solidarité et d'hypocrisie . Contradictoire, ne trouves-tu pas ?_

_Tu sais ,te maltraiter à coup d'encre n'est finalement pas une si mauvaise idée. Je peux enfin mettre des mots sur ce que je pense. Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de jouer le reptile ._

_A cause de ce rôle , je suis obligée de mentir habilement à certains de mes proches sur mes fréquentations,mon mode de vie , mes passions... Je me vois mal dire à une de mes très bonne amie ,professeure à l'université ,que j'adore me bourrée la gueule avec des punks dans la rue en beuglant des chansons paillardes aux paroles obscènes et dieu sait que je chante divinement bien. Ou dire à mes amis religieux que pour Noël ,j'ai fait une couronne de l'avent ou pendouille des croix Chrétienne confectionnées avec des os de poulet. Ça fait tout de suite mauvais genre et il me cataloguerait illico-presto comme membre d'une secte d'Athées extrémistes prônant l'apogée des poulets ..._

_Il y a une chose que je ne partage pas avec eux: ma passion. Je suis passionnée par l'imagination ,le rêve ,l'escapade mentale et l'écriture. Oui je te jur_e ,_c'est une passion chez moi. Chaque instants de ma vie ,une conversation,une image, un paysage est capable de me transporter dans les méandres de ma terrible imagination , tantôt revêtant un coté fantastique , tantôt un coté dramatique ou encore romantique. Mais je me rend de plus en plus compte que je commence à franchir une règle primordiale: Ne pas confondre rêve et réalité._

_En vérité , Sirius la réalité me terrorise Je ne veux pas affronter les responsabilités qu'elle impose. Je ne veux pas vive comme tout le monde . Mais tout le monde tient ce genres de propos,n'est-ce pas? _

_Tu sais mon bon vieux Sirius plus je te gribouille dessus , plus je me dis que je vais finir ma vie en hôpital psychiatrique en attente qu'on daigne enfin me lobotomiser pour m'utiliser comme testeuse de maquillage bio sans que je rechigne. Tu sais avec la montée de la lutte contre le test de cosmétique sur les singes ,faut bien trouvé d'autres cobayes..._

_Pour te dire à quel point je divague, j'étais en train de m'imaginer que lorsque j'ouvrirais ce journal demain pour continuer ce récit pathétique ,j'aurais la surprise de découvrir qu'une nouvelle page aura été écrite. Je prêterais de suite attention à l'écriture. Une écriture à la main soignée,dont l'aspect rappellerait celle des beaux ouvrages d'autant. Les lettres rondes et délicates sembleraien_t _avoir épousé avec délices le fil de la plume. Ne pouvant résister à ma curiosité , j'aurais dévoré le moindre mot qui incrusterait le papier pour découvrir avec une certaines craintes que c'était toi , Sirius qui m'aurais répondu... _

_Je suis désespérante …_

_Je devrais investir dans une corde... Et trouver un tuto youtube sur les nœuds coulants,ce sera sûrement plus enrichissant que la relecture de cette foutu tentative d'autobiographe foireuse..._

_Mon ami , tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ? Il est bientôt six heures du matin et j'ai un passionnant cours sur la prohibition de l'inceste à 8 heures et une journée d'enfant Chinois par la suite. Il est temps d'aller embrasser goulûment mon oreiller. Je te dis à demain . _

_Amicalement _

_Kali . _

_Hum... je crois que je suis vraiment bonne pour la camisole de force _


	2. l'ergot de seigle

**Et voila la suite. ^^**

J'ai bien cru que j'allais succomber à cette journée banalement merdique... Obligée de supporter des profs aigris et sadiquement inintéressant,prenant plaisir à faire partager leurs humeurs maussades et leurs bagout de commères à la sortie de la messe du Dimanche est vraiment au-dessus de ma capacité de résistance. Je sais, je suis le cliché parfait de l'étudiante pessimiste et blasée !

Et le pire dans cette journée ,c'est la pause de dix heures... Pas moyen de tremper tranquillement sa tartine excessivement beurré dans son amour de café cannelle en faisant le ménage dans sa tète! Non, il a fallut que le clochard du campus André, décide de venir jouer les raquetteurs auprès des pauvres étudiants fauchés de la cafétéria de Socio ! Forcément il est pas con le miséreux , il sait qu'entre compatriotes de galère financière on se sert les coudes. Sauf que les étudiants lorsque qu'ils n'ont même plus de quoi se restaurer et qu'ils pensent fortement à faire bouillir les reliures de leurs livres pour récupérer les calories du cuir, ils ne se permettront jamais de demander au clochard un morceau de son casse-croûte!

J'affectionne énormément ce vieux vétéran de l'armée,un peu traîne-sandale sur les bords et qui n'a pas su se réadapter à la vie normale mais il a l'horripilante haleine d'un transit gastrique qui joue à la roulette russe de l'Enfer... Ne voulant pas quitter ce monde suite à une vulgaire intoxication nasale , je lui est refilée mon billet de 10 pour ne pas qu'il me parle de trop. Finalement le bon bougre,ravi et les yeux pétillant à l'idée de pouvoir s'acheter son paquet de Gitane brune est parti réquisitionner les céréales bon pour le transit d'une écolo à la table d'à coté. Journée pourri, je n'ai même plus de pognon,charité quand tu nous tiens!

Je viens de rentrer dans le taudis insalubre qui me sert de repère étudiant . Plus qu'à se détendre un peu en relatant cette journée nullissime à ce cher Sirius.

J'attrape le grimoire qui traîne sur la table et je l'ouvre au marque page tout en me laissant tomber élégamment dans mon fauteuil.

Gros moment de flottement... Très gros même !

…_._

…

_.._

_. _

_Chère Kali,_

_Je vous présentes mes sincères salutations ._

_Je ne sais pas trop comment cela est possible et par où commencer. Il semblerait que votre cahier soit ensorcelé ? Ou l'avez-vous acheté ? Sur le chemin de traverse? Ou bien s'agit-il d'un héritage familial?_

_Veuillez me pardonner ,je suis d'une impolitesse incorrigible,je ne me suis pas présenté . Je me nomme Sirius Orion Black. J'ignore pourquoi je vous dit mon nom alors que je suis dans une position délicate vis à vis de la communauté et je ne doute pas que mon nom vous évoque quelques résistances. Mais même si vous livrez cette ouvrage aux autorités,vous ne leurs fournirez aucun moyen de me retrouvé. Sur cette constatation sus-mentionnée,je me permets de reprendre. _

_Vous m'avez tout l'air d'une Demoiselle intelligente ,je pense que vous devinez pourquoi votre texte m'a été communiqué ? Mon prénom doit sûrement en être la cause. _

_Vu la manière dont vous vous adresser à votre cahier ,en parlant comme si il était une personne humaine en chair et en os nommé « Sirius »,l'ouvrage à du tenter de rentrer en contact avec un « Sirius » pour transmettre votre message,surtout que vous avez « émit » le souhait d'avoir une réponse. _

_Ce matin ,sur le coup des 8h30 ,j'étais en train de réorganiser ma bibliothèque ou devais-je dire ,me battre contre la poussière ? lorsqu'un ouvrage a dégringolé au sol en manquant de peu de m'assommer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. La couverture est en cuir grenat finement ciselé d'arabesques dorées et je peux dire que la décoration est de type « fanfare ». Votre ouvrage est-il semblable ? Si oui , les deux bouquins sont peut-être jumeaux mais ce serait vraiment une curieuse coïncidence que nous soyons tout deux en possession de bouquin jumeaux et que vous l'ayez nommé Sirius. _

_En l'ouvrant , j'ai eu la surprise de voir de petites lettres magenta soigneusement tracée, tacher les feuilles . Je dois dire que j'ai été assez intrigué et amusé en vous lisant. _

_Pour votre information ,je ne suis pas un ténébreux transi comme quoi ce nom peu s'accommoder à tout le monde. Mais je peux affirmer que vous avez du goût en matière de nom. _

_Oh et je ne pense pas que vous soyez une personne à enfermer dans la section « psychiatrie » de sainte Mangouste. Juste une jeune femme un peu perdue et avec une auto-dérision formidable. _

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas choquée en voyant mon écriture apparaître sur votre cahier ,si toutes fois elle vient à se montrer. _

_En relisant votre récit ,je me pose une question indiscrète ,êtes-vous de naissance Moldu ? Car vous semblez utiliser beaucoup de leu_rs _méthode mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai aucune aminoside envers les descendants moldus._

_Cordialement . _

_Sirius Orion Black._

_Miss Kali , je vous souhaite toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de Sabbat. Il aura eu une mort glorieuse en vous protégeant de la morsure du feu. Une véritable amitié..._

Plait-il ?

Je vais tranquillement téléphoner à mon psychologue et lui dire de m'envoyer des ambulanciers en urgence avec des seringues remplis de sédatifs pour pouvoir enfin allez faire une cure de repos chez mes amis ,les azimutés . Peut-être l'opticien , si ça se trouve ma vue à baissée... hummm... Pourquoi mon cahier m'a répondu ? Hummmmmm...Ou alors je me suis endormi dans le tram et je rêve bêtement ? Non cette dernière option est trop souvent employer par des filles dénuées de neurones et qui s'inventent des délires fantasmagoriques !

Je préfère penser que lorsque j'étais dans le tram ,je me suis fait enlever par un savant fou ,fanatique de la recherche cérébrale et génétique et qui a fait une expérience sur mon cerveau dans le but de me faire avoir des hallucinations.

Hallucinations? Mais je sais! J'ai mangée du pain de seigle tout à l'heure ! Si ça se trouve, ce pain de seigle était contaminé par de l'ergot ! L'ergot de seigle est la plante qui a permis de créer le L.S.D ! Il y a beaucoup de témoignage de village entier ou les habitant si sont devenu complètement cinglés après avoir ingurgité du pain contaminé. Bien sur le boulanger n'était pas au courant. Au même titre, beaucoup de « sorcières » pendant l'époque de la Grande Chasse se sont livrées aux tribunaux laïcs pour sorcellerie car elles étaient persuadées d'avoir copuler avec le diable mais ce n'était du qu'à l'absorption de farines contaminées par l'ergot.

N'empêche si j'ai mangée un pain contaminé ,ça veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule dans cette situation?

Hum... Je crois quand même que ce fameux message sur mon cahier ne vient pas d'hallucination...c'est trop réel et je n'ai pas tout les effets du délire psyché!

Ce message est bien gentil et Sirius , ma foi à l'air fort agréable … Si Sirius existait! Enfin apparemment il existe vu qu'il a répondu ! C'est ça le problème ! Respire ma tanche !Fait le poisson comme t'as appris Maman , ça t'évitera la crise d'angoisse et dans le pire des cas , l'arrêt cardiaque sans possibilités de retour !

La magie existe peut-être ? Vois le coté positif des choses ,tu as toujours été passionnée par le fantastique? Alors tu devrais en profiter ? De toute façon , il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu , si toutes ces légendes de sorcières , magie , vampires et autres leprechauns existent , il y a bien une raison ?Oui mais d'un coté les sorcières , on a trouvé la cause de l'ergot de seigle...

C'est ça d'avoir un cerveau de coton tige ,le plus dure c'est d'atteindre le coté rationnel du haut du cure-oreille.

Conclusion : Soit mon cerveau à trépasser et s'invente un ami imaginaire,soit la magie, ou un autre bidule dans le genre existe. Je suis tellement forte pour faire des analyses , ça en devient pathétique .

Bon tu te décides à répondre?Je devrais peut-être prévenir quelqu'un ? Mauvaise idée , si la magie existe vraiment , je ne veux pas la partager avec des abrutis et des scientifiques qui vont ausculter ce carnet dans tout les sens après m'avoir sauvagement assassiné avec des cure-dents pour protéger leurs découvertes.

En tout cas ce monsieur a l'air de côtoyer la magie et est un très bon hypocrite ,me dire que je suis sûrement quelqu'un d'intelligent et de pas du tout névrosée après avoir lu ma tartine de débilitée...Mon dieu , je me demande ce qu'il penserait de toutes les réflexions que je viens d'avoir!

Je choppe mon stylo bic avant de le balancer sans aucun état d'âme dans ma poubelle, Eugène . Autant faire les choses dans les règles de l'art , j'attrape ma plume de faisan et mon encrier avant d'apposer les premiers mots sur le papiers. Je m'applique tellement que je dois bien mettre trente secondes pour écrire un mot.

_Monsieur Sirius Black ,_

_Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance mais éclairée moi sur un point. Suis-je folle ou victime de substances illicites? _

_Techniquement la Magie n'existe pas , ce n'est qu'une légende … _

_Vous semblez connaître la Magie lorsque l'on vous relis et vous en parlez avec aisance . Je suis vraiment dans le brouillard. _

_Et que veux dire Moldu ? Chemin de Traverse ? Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'est « Sainte-Mangouste »._

_Ne prenez pas peur de toutes mes questions , je ne vous veux aucun mal et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne parlerais à personnes de cette échange entre nous . De toute façon , personnes ne me croirait ,si cela peu vous rassurez ? _

_J'ai tellement de questions ,mais je ne veux pas vous brusquer , monsieur Black. _

_Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude envers mon défunt poisson rouge. L'idée que vous ayez pu lire mes divagations me rends légèrement honteuses et je voulais dire : Je ne vous ai pas encore vu ,alors peut-être que vous mentez et que vous êtes bel et bien un ténébreux transi déchu d'une grande famille pour avoir voulu vivre la belle vie . En plus avec un nom de famille comme Black , ce ne serait pas surprenant. J'aime beaucoup faire des déductions ,ne prenez pas la mouche , ce n'est pas méchant._

_N'empêche que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en voyant votre réponse sur le journal. Déjà que mon cerveau était très perturber par mes cours du matin ,j'ai bien cru devenir chèvre en voyant cela. Vous savez j'ai failli appeler mon psy pour qu'on vienne m'enfermer à l'asile. _

_J'espère pouvoir correspondre encore avec vous. _

_Amicalement . _

_Une descendante de Moldu peut-être. _


	3. l'instinct de survie

Tu sais Kali , ce n'est pas en fixant rêveusement les lettres raffinées et mystiques ornant ton cahier depuis deux heures trente-deux à quelques secondes près, que Sirius va daigner te répondre plus vite .On ne t'a jamais dit que les hommes aiment à se faire languir?Pire que des gonzesses !

Allez ma grande tanche, va t'aérer les idées en attendant. Oui mais comment chère conscience ? Pas de réponse , d'un coté c'est rassurant.

Alors que je me dirige, direction l'antre du thé à la cannelle,que dis-je le sanctuaire ! Plus communément appelé « cuisine » pour les gens qui n'auraient pas compris. Non, je ne vous prends pas du tout pour des imbéciles...

Ma foi , alors que je trottinais joyeusement ,ma délicate personne est une fois de plus la triste martyr d'une machination orchestré par le plus sinistre et vil des démons,mon félin!

Enfer et damnation,J'ai écrasée tendrement tel un pachyderme anorexique , la queue de ma chatte , Bourgeoise qui en guise de protestation m'a amoureusement arrachée le pied gauche à l'aide de ces complices , les terribles griffes vaudou en forme de corne de bélier... C'est simple ,une fois rentrées sous l'épiderme , ces fourbes se recourbent perfidement dans votre chair afin que vous ne puissiez pas vous échapper... Je suis persuadées qu'elle le fait exprès et qu'elle aime voir la souffrance irradier de tout les pores de mon visage. Sadique!

**_ Sale pétasse bourgeoise acariâtre! **

Vous comprenez mieux l'origine de son petit nom ? C'est la dernière fois que je fais une bonne action en adoptant une vieille chatte à la S.P.A !

Décidant que mon châtiment avait assez duré , Miss Bourgeoise Le Coin De Canap retira ces instruments de torture de ma chair meurtris en poussant un miaulement comparable à celui d'un goéland en rut atteint d'une bronchite chronique du bec. Toujours aussi agréable ce monstre,même dans sa façon de s'exprimer...

A mon humble avis, cet animal à du être un dictateur dans une vie antérieure...

Je vous assure être la victime des persécutions de sa chatte est un sort tragique...

Ma vie est tragique...

Que de tragédie me direz-vous ?

Bon ce breuvage ne va pas se concocter tout seul , boitillant avec grâce , j'entrepris la préparation de ma drogue ,le thé cannelle avant de retourner asseoir mon délicat postérieur et sa copine cellulite sur ma chaise fétiche qui menace de rendre l'âme d'une seconde à l'autre. Je penses qu'elle me crie «au régime! » à chaque fois que je l'agresse...

Faut vraiment que je pense à demander à mon psy ,si on peut se faire désintoxiquer de la cannelle... Je me demande si Sirius aime cette épice?Si il ne l'aime pas , ce n'est qu'un hérétique qui mérite la corde... Comment on peut ne pas apprécier cet arôme raffiné? Non , je ne tiens pas du tout les propos d'une droguée...

Oh miracle ! des lettres sont en train de devenir lisible sur le parchemin crème. J'avoue que j'ai peur maintenant. On ne découvre pas tout les jours l'existence de la magie .

Si ça se trouve Sirius est un mage noir qui me destine à d'atroces souffrances dans le but de tester les résistances de simples humains? Tu dois en avoir le cœur net ! Le destin de l'humanité repose peut-être sur tes épaules de camionneuse.

Je me destine pas à une carrière de sauveuse du monde mais si ça me rapporte du pognon pourquoi pas?

_Miss Kali,_

_Je pense que nous avons un problème,et un de taille pour vous._

_Vous n'auriez jamais du tomber en possession de cette ouvrage magique. .. Le monde de la sorcellerie doit rester inconnu des simples vous êtes une humaine..._

_Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retrouver pour vous administrer le sortilège « oubliette ». Comme son nom le laisse deviner , je vais devoir effacer votre mémoire ,en ce qui concerne cette conversation. _

_Je sais que vous allez protester mais comprenez que je n'ai pas le choix,le monde des moldu doit continuer à ignorer notre existence pour notre sécurité et la votre._

_Je viendrais à votre rencontre dans la journée ._

_Miss Kali ,ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous cacher , je vous trouverais , je suis un sorcier n'oubliez-pas._

_Mes plus sincères excuses . _

_Sirius Orion Black . _

Soit !

Je vous ai déjà dit que mon imagination et moi rêvions de folles aventures épiques au pays de la sorcellerie ou des merveilles?BAS PLUS MAINTENANT!Je veux une vie monotone et banalement ennuyante !

Mais chassez le naturel ,il revient au galop!

Je pourrais laisser ce Sirius Black me lobotomiser la mémoire sans broncher? Mais non,j'ai quand même un orgueil et mon cerveau est ma propriété privée , il ne m'aura pas si facilement ,cet illuminé!

En plus qui dit qu'il veut simplement m'enlever quelques souvenirs et pas me tuer pour faire des rituels païens avec mon corps pendant un Sabbat?Oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas servir de divertissement pendant une orgie ou le cannibalisme,l'infanticide et le ragoût de charogne iront bon train !

Je crois que je n'ai plus trop le choix ,je dois fuir pour le salut de mon âme perverti ! Et quitte à mourir , je préfère trépasser avec dignité et classe donc :

_Hey le ténébreux transi persécuteur!_

_Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes pitoyables menaces de racaille à escargot? Je te garanti que tu ne m'auras pas si facilement . Je rêvais d'aventure et bas j'en ai une servie sur un plateau en argent ,alors je vais en profiter ! Tu ne m'enlèveras aucun souvenir!Et si tu tente je te jure je t'empaille et tu iras tenir compagnie à grand-mère feuillage !_

_Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_Sincère dégoût . _

_La névrosée !_

Ok là tu peux paniquer ! Mais je suis vraiment une imbécile congénitale pour avoir répondu de cette manière ? La c'est sur il va me trucider.

Vu que l'optique de manger les pissenlits par la racine n'ai pas dans mes futurs projets professionnels , il est temps de crier un bon coup et de se carapater dans une tribus amazonienne! Non cannibale de préférence!

Bon allez ! Action , je dois prendre la fuite si je veux sauver ma pauvre carcasse!

Je me précipite d'un pas maladroit dans la salle d'eau ,sans avoir remarquée que le chat avait uriné juste devant …Je vous dit cette chatte a été créé dans l'unique but de me nuire. Ce qui fait qu'avec l'élan de ma course ,mon pied a dérapé sur la flaque de liquide qui eu pour conséquence de réunir un amour sincère trop longtemps séparé : l'arrière de mon crane et le carrelage en marbre congelé ! Saleté de félin , je jure que si je reviens vivante de cette mascarade , je vais m'essayer à la taxidermie!

Pas le temps de tergiverser ,je me relève chancelante et manque de retomber dans les bras de mon amant glacé.Je demande le divorce!

Saisissant mon sac à dos troué ,jaune criard ornée d'un énorme anarchie rouge, vestige d'une adolescence tumultueuse et parce que la discrétion et moi c'est fusionnel , j'entreprends de le bourrer de vêtements propre et sale... quelle hygiène Kali !

Je manque de m'étouffer en passant devant le miroir . Mes cheveux ressemblent à une serpillière décrépite violette ayant dépassée sa date d'utilisation depuis belle lurette . Bon ,élastique ,queue de cheval !C'est mieux... Par contre pour les yeux qui s'agitent frénétiquement de gauche à droite, me donnant un air de psychopathe et encore je suis gentille , je ne peux rien y faire. Je n'aurais qu'a dire qu'il s'agit d'une tare chez certaines personnes possédant les yeux bleu ciel.

Allez hop ,faut y allez !

Minute ,j'ai l'impression d'oublier une chose importante … ah Bourgeoise... Je peux pas la laisser … Si ? Non...Je fais pas encore dans l'abandon de chat sociopathe.

Allez vieille acariâtre ,direction la cage et merci pour la morsure . J aime tes adorables démonstrations d'affection.

Un dernier regard en direction de mon appart avant de décoller direction l'inconnu ou une lobotomie,qui sait ?


	4. comme un moustique

**Merci à Mina Tchoum pour son petit commentaire sympathique ,le premier depuis que je reprends cette les fautes je n'arrête pas de me relire mais je me suis appliquée à carboniser les bleds pendant ma folle jeunesse ou à les donner à mes lapins(c'est la vérité en plus), les pauvres il fallait bien qu'ils fassent leurs dents! **

Au troisièmes tops il sera 16H13 et les oiseaux gazouillent tel des violonistes amputés des doigts ,douce symphonie prêtant à la rêverie...d'une carabine pour les plomber .Une petite brise fraîche caresse agréablement le visage des passants en ce milieu d'après-midi ensoleillé qui s'égaient d'avoir un temps si doux en Décembre. Le réchauffement climatique à du bien,pourquoi tout le temps lui jeter la pierre?

Au loin, on entend le tintement des cloches accrochées au cou des chevaux de traits tirant un carrosse bondée d'enfants piaillants,émerveillés par la beauté de noël devant des parents ,la larme à l'œil de voir leurs progénitures s'épanouirent odeur de vin chaud et de cannelle s'amusant à chatouiller les sens olfactifs des promeneurs. Cannelle,je suis en manque... Et moi, je suis là ,au milieu de ce parc ou de petits couples de vieux viennent s'adonner à leurs ébats amoureux,pensant être à l'abri des regards accusateur. Ils ne se doutent pas que je les observe ,une lueur de dégoût se reflétant dans mes yeux. Je vous jure que la vision de personnes du troisièmes ages en train de ce bécoter goulûment et de se peloter à vos pieds comme des adolescents est atroce... Je ne regarderais plus jamais ma grand-mère comme avant !

Oui ,ils sont bien à mes pieds ,et pour raison, Bourgeoise et moi avons trouvées refuge en haut d'un vénérable chêne plusieurs fois centenaire , planté par Marie-Antoinette en personne mais qui malheureusement s'apprête à vivre sa dernière année,un complexe commerciale doit voir le jour à son c'est la cime haute et les feuilles vertes qu'il contemple son heure arrivé. J'ai pensée que Sirius ne prendrait pas le risque de venir me chercher au cœur d'un parc grouillant d'enfants horripilants et de vieux aux hormones déchaînés dégoulinant de bave ! Et pour plus de sécurité,je me suis installée à plusieurs mètres du sol .Maline la crêpe ?

Je ne vous dit même pas l'épopée périlleuse que j'ai menée pour arriver à mon perchoir de luxe . Je suis d'une souplesse olympique. Imaginer une larve bien grasse tentant de gravir l'Everest , vous aurez une image concrète.

Et il s'avère qu'avec Bourgeoise qui doit bien peser 7 kilos tentant de m'arracher les moindres parcelles de peau que ces griffes pourraient atteindre au travers des barreaux de sa cage fut un vrai calvaire.

Sirius a dit lui-même que les humains lamba ne devaient surtout pas avoir connaissance de l'existence de la magie,alors il ne pourra rien faire en présence de toutes ces personnes ? Je suis génial!

Par contre je suis contrariée car imaginons qu'il me retrouve et qu'il m'agresse?J'ai bien pensée tout à l'heure à chopper ma bombe anti-violeur au poivre mais je viens de remarquer en la prenant dans mon sac pour la mettre dans ma poche qu'il s'agit de ma bombe anti-moustique... Ouais mais attention c'est de la archi-bonne, c'est celle que j'avais à Madagascar et croyez-moi sur cette île ,les moustiques font 80 kilos pour 2 mètres de long ! Après tout un sorcier c'est un peu comme un gros moustique?

Je le savais, la nuit commence à tombée m'enveloppant de sa couverture de noirceur et le ténébreux déchu n'est toujours pas là ,c'était du pipot . Il ne doit sûrement pas savoir comment me retrouver .Après tout la magie doit bien avoir ces limites. Mais prudence, les moustiques pointent leurs nez-seringue la nuit ! Méfiance...

Pour plus de précautions ,je vais élire domicile ici pour cette nuit,l'endroit est toujours plus sur que chez moi . De plus la branche sur laquelle je trône est relativement confortable . Elle forme un creux en son centre,ce qui me permet de me lover dedans et de me servir du tronc comme appui dos . Aucun risque de tomber en théorie... Du moins je l'espère.

**_Miss Kali?Quel élégance... **

Qui ose troubler mon splendide rêve ou je gambadais en tenue d'Eve , une feuille de cannabis remplaçant la traditionnelle feuille de vigne dans une foret luxuriante ou la bière Belge poussait comme des champignons ?Sacrilège ,pauvre fou ! Sans faire l'effort surhumain d'ouvrir un œil ,je vais lui balancer mon point de vu ,a cet avorton! Surtout qu'il doit s'agir d'un camarade d'amphi. Au vu des douleurs que je ressens dans mon dos ,j'ai encore du m'endormir pendant le cours d'anthropologie. Je suis encore bonne pour allez voir le kiné la semaine prochaine qui va me servir deux ou trois prises de catch à sa sauce pour me remettre le dos en place... Sois-disant en place!Ah oui , je devais m'occuper de ce futur compost qui a osé m'interrompre dans mes songes!

**_ Cher camarade, si l'envie de rejoindre tes ancêtres te ravi autant , continu comme ça. Je me ferais un plaisir incommensurable de te faire trépasser… Bien évidemment,vu que je suis une personne aimante et compréhensible,j'expédierais toute ta petite famille avec toi. De cette manière vous pourrez gaiement gambader main dans la main au paradis . Que dis-je en Enfer ! Vu que je brûlerais vos corps et que c'est connu, le feu amène à la damnation éternelle... **susurrais-je la voix mielleuse en arborant mon légendaire sourire sadique .Des années d'entraînement et de dur labeur pour trouver l'angle parfaitement terrorisant du retroussement de babines.

**_Miss Kali, je ne vous pensais pas aussi vindicative mais vos tentatives d'intimidations sont grandement diminuées vu l'aspect physique que vous me présentez. Les cheveux en bataille ornés de feuilles et la bave séchée au coin de la lèvre diminue nettement votre charisme!**

**_Hein ?** Il est bien téméraire celui là pour me répondre , il va pas me forcer à émerger quand même?

**_Je viens vous portez personnellement la réponse au dernier message que vous m'avez communiqué:L'aventure s'arrête ici pour vous,amie névrosée. J'ai pour vous un présent,il s'agit d'une pâquerette pour orné l'éternelle demeure de votre très regretté Sabbat. **S'exclame une voix doucereuse emplis de délicatesse mais néanmoins ferme.

Ah !

J'avais oubliée ma règle primordiale ne pas confondre rêve et réalité... Le rêve,c'est ma vie tranquille d'étudiante en sociologie qui s'apprête à enterrer un collège de fac. La réalité ,c'est que l'homme à la voix envoûtante et énigmatique est sûrement Sirius Black... Depuis quand ma vie à pris une tournure de film pour adolescents?

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux... J'ai peur de qui je vais découvrir!Si ça se trouve c'est un vieux gars emmitouflé dans une cape noire trouée style couverture anti-feu grattante. Avec un visage jaunâtre tout ridé et taché , des yeux jaune pisse et la traditionnelle verrue sur le nez sans oublier les trois poils qui la décore! Que la force soit avec moi ,j'ouvre un œil ,deux ,je remarque que le jour est en train de pointer son nez.J'ai dormis tant que ça ? Je tourne mon visage sûrement livide vers mon interlocuteur.

_**Je suis Sirius Black ,Miss Kali**. S'enquit-il de répondre à mon interrogation silencieuse tout en fendant ces lèvres fines en un sourire énigmatique faisant sautiller sa petite moustache élégante..

**_Ah bas j'avais raison,vous ressemblé bel et bien à un ténébreux transi aristocratique !**

Magnifique la répartie , Kali ! En même temps je n'ai pas tout à fait tord.

Je peux vous dire que même si il avait une verrue poilue sur le nez et un vieux drap crasseux et puant sur lui,cet homme est un vrai canon ! Je me reconvertirais bien en obus moi...

Assis ,en face de moi ,les jambes élégamment croisées et la stature droite se trouve un homme d'age mur. Je dirais un peu plus que la trentaine et diablement séduisant. Couché les hormones,c'est pas le moment!

Ses yeux d'un gris orageux ou percent par endroit un ciel nocturne hivernal ,me scrutent avec une lueur espiègle. Ses traits semblent tirés par une longue fatigue mais lui confèrent un petit air de noblesse. Son visage légèrement anguleux est encadré par une cascade de boucles brunes disciplinées sauf une petite rebelle qui retombe en travers de son visage lui donnant un petit air de désinvolture. Le fait qu'il possède une petite moustache et une barbe de quelques jours ne font qu'accentuer son charme.

Sirius a vraiment une allure gracieuse dans ces vêtement tout droit sorti du passé. Un costume trois pièces couleur chocolat au lait tiré à quatre épingles, d'où dépasse de la poche du veston ,la chaîne doré et finement travaillée d'une montre à gousset . Il a le port de tète fière et ne manque pas de m'intimider ,car en plus d'être tout à fait charmant ,il est un magicien ! Ces sourcils brun et fin se rehaussent sous la surprise ne faisant qu'accentuer son air mystérieux. Je tique en apercevant Bourgeoise,pelotonnée sur ces genoux se délectant de ces caresses salvatrices . Traître de chatte ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! C'est pas moi qu'il devrait lobotomiser mais cette saleté de chatte , peut-être que ça lui remettrais les idées en place et qu'elle serais plus aimable!

**_Vous trouvez que je suis un homme sombre?** Me questionne Sirius avec un petit plissement d'œil droit contrôlé tout à fait déstabilisant. Comment fait cet homme pour être aussi naturel,charmant et décontracté dans ce genre de situation ? Alors que moi j'ai simplement envie de hurler à la mort comme une cinglée!

**_Assurément. Mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre d'hommes ,surtout lorsqu'ils ont pour projets de faire mumuse avec ma matière grise. Je vous pris de m'excusez mais je vais reprendre Bourgeoise et vous laissez tout à la contemplation du parc. **

Liant le geste à la parole , je choppe le tyran à poils longs et la ramène près de mon buste que je tente de bomber pour paraître plus impressionnante. Grave erreur,j'aurais du me douter que cette chatte perfide allait encore vouloir m'éradiquer. Ronronnant comme un moteur de Laverda enraillé ,elle approche sa tète de mon visage pour pouvoir s'y frotter. Touchée par ce geste de solidarité,j'approche mon museau de la bouche du dragon qui sournoisement me saisi le nez entre ces crocs aiguisés,me décrochant ainsi un hurlement de douleur. Retournant prestement dans les bras d'un Sirius dubitatif me regardant en train de me tortiller comme une demeurée en m'attrapant mon nez meurtri...

Mais ce tortiller sur une branche d'arbre à 15 mètres de hauteur est loin d'être la meilleure idée que j'ai eu.


	5. Cendrillon

Dieu préserve mes pauvres os de fesse!

Je me sens perdre l'équilibre et basculer en avant dans le vide,chute sûrement favorisée par ma poitrine. Plus de poids sur l'avant donc descente au sol plus rapide. Bonne réflexion,n'est-ce pas? Quel mort tragique et peu glorieuse... Je vais m'écraser la tète la première dans les bras de mon grand amour:le sol! Le pire dans tout ça , c'est qu'avec cette chute,je vais forcement étaler ma cervelle partout et mes dents serviront de râteau pour labourer la terre. Remarque je pourrais sûrement créer un nouveau courant artistique ?

Pouah je ne serais même pas belle sur mon lit de mort car j'aurais plus de dentition ,un œil qui pendra mollement sur mon coté gauche et en guise de fond de teins ,ce sera ma matière grise... Je peux même pas compter sur des frais de thanatopraxie car ma famille n'aura pas assez d'argent pour s'offrir ce luxe. Pour résumer j'aurais la gueule aussi malsaine et déglinguée qu'un sourire de hyène...La poisse!

Adieu Amis.

Je vole!Depuis quand la mort est si rapide et nous transforme en pigeon? C'est nul de se réincarner en bouffeur de blé et de pain à sa grand-mère! J'ouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermée lors de ma descente aux enfers car l'air et la vitesse ça pique les yeux et là c'est le choc...Un battement de cil pour voir si je ne rêve pas: Bas non apparemment!ça sert à rien de battre des cils comme une chèvre dans l'espoir d'un changement de situation , je devrais plutôt me contenter d'observer ma situation!Alors voyons-voir...

Bon le coté positif est que je ne vais pas servir d'engrais pour pissenlit,vu que je ne me suis pas écrasée comme une crêpe qui loupe sa poêle lorsqu'on la fait sauter et que je ne suis pas un piaf car je vois mes mains et mon vernis rose dégueulassement écaillé. Le coté négatif,je suis suspendu en l'air à quelques centimètres seulement du sol herbeux et une vilaine tige d'herbe à lapin tente d'explorer avec entrain ma cavité nasale droite tellement que ma tète est proche de la terre. Et en plus elle est vachement méticuleuse car elle se faufile entre tout les poils de mon nez!Ne pas éternuer! Je vous jure que je vais lui faire rencontrer mon fameux lapin nain fanatique de torture sur herbe!

Redressant tant bien que mal ma tète de linotte au prix d'un fameux torticolis, j'aperçois ce très cher Sirius Black et Bourgeoise dans ces bras descendant tranquillement de mon précédent perchoir à l'aide … d'un balais! Allons bon , plus rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant. Mais j'avais raison en disant que les légendes n'était pas nées par hasard?

Le ténébreux énigmatique fait un magnifique atterrissage à deux,trois mètres de ma personne en me lançant un regard amusé et se met à s'avancer élégamment dans ma direction,tenant fermement son balais dans sa main gauche à la perpendiculaire de son corps,un angle droit parfait si vous voulez mon avis. Franchement ,il se prend pour Cendrillon avec son balais de paille?Manque plus que les peluches au bout... Peut-être que les hommes sorciers occupent la place de la ménagère dans leurs monde ? A méditer...

Voila qu'il s'accroupit devant moi en secouant la tète de gauche à droite comme si il était dépité et blasé ,bas quoi ? Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je dois vraiment avoir fière allure avec mon corps suspendu a quelques centimètres du sol et ma tête qui manque de faire un tour à 360 degrés pour le regarder!Et le pire c'est que par pure fierté , je refuse d'arrêter de le fusiller du regard! N'empêche que vu sous cet angle , il est encore plus charmant et pas du tout affecté de ma tentative d'intimidation oculaire...

**_Miss,vous avez stipulée dans votre monologue écrit qu'il ne vous arrivait que des catastrophes mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel degrés de maladresse.** Ricane le trentenaire en se frottant le menton à la manière d'un penseur.

Mais ma parole! Il se paie ma tète? Et puis il pourrait pas abaisser son bout de bois qui doit sûrement être une baguette magique. Je suis pas fan de me faire braquer par un instrument magique au pouvoir non-identifié.

**_haut les mains,peaux de lapins!**

Ah bas voilà , je n'ai pas pu la retenir cette phrase foireuse. Sa main droite qui était occupé à agresser tendrement la barbe naissante de son menton s'arrête net et une expression d'incompréhension totale s'invite sur son visage raffiné. Mon dieu on dirait une chouette,J'espère qu'il ne régurgite pas des boules de poils et d'os à ces heures perdus!

**_Pardon ? **Me demande mon interlocuteur.

_**Oh mais quel culture! Vous connaissez pas les expressions cultes?Genre celles qui peuplent les cartoons?Pourtant c'est de votre époque! Pas que je sous-entende que vous êtes vieux,bien sur!**

Oh le petit haussement de sourcil gauche perplexe , ce mec est vraiment bourré de tic facial!

**_Vous pensez honnêtement que c'est le moment? **

Ah non , il va pas me faire un sermon à deux balles sur l'attitude à adopter lorsque l'on défit les lois de la gravité?

**_Pas faux mais auriez-vous la gentillesse de lever le sort qui me retient en lévitation avant que ce fichu brin d'herbe ne finisse par avoir raison de ma narine,monsieur la ménagère au balais!**

Pas que je commence à en avoir marre mais l'idée d'être à la merci d'un fanatique de la baguette me rends nerveuse!

Ah bas apparemment il suffisait de demander gentiment . Ni une ni deux ,je me retrouve à brouter le gazon à la manière d'un canasson.

Vengeance,je saisi le brin d'herbe persécuteur de narine et l'arrache lentement avant de le déchiqueter et de disperser les morceaux un peu partout autour de moi devant un Sirius au comble de l'hébétement .

Satisfaite,je me redresse maladroitement ramassant avec moi le peu de dignité qui me reste.C'est à dire,aucune. Sirius me regarde gravement à présent. Lui aussi il change de comportement comme de chemise?Hum... Problème,il braque une fois de plus son cure-dent magique dans ma direction. Non mais il faut pas que ça devienne une habitude!Sinon je vais lui apprendre l'hygiène des oreilles avec sa baguette !

Respire Kali ,fais lui un grand sourire,ça le déridera peut-être. Bon apparemment ça marche pas et puis arrête de penser et prends la fuite! Faut savoir faire preuve de courage dans la vie , tu pourras pas toujours être lâche et puis après tout ce mec veut te lobotomiser!J'amorce le demi-tour dans le but de faire un repli stratégique ni vue ni connue et …

**_Oubliette !** Beugle l'autre abruti en agitant son fameux bout de bois me coupant ainsi dans ma retraite. J'observe des filaments argentés me heurter la tête de plein fouet.C'est beau...

Plait-il ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes. Il a fait quoi,là ? Il m'a jeté le sort de lobotomie ou je rêve? Si c'est çà ,ce sorcier doit sortir d'une classe pour personnes ayant des difficultés d'apprentissage !

**_ Mademoiselle,savez-vous comment je m'appelle ?**

L'œil interrogatif il semble scruter et analyser la moindre de mes réactions.

Oh lala!Je jubile,le sort n'a pas marché ! Enfin je crois,vu que je me souviens de tout les derniers événements. Je le regarde avec le plus grand sérieux du monde en prenant toute fois un air énigmatique avant de déclaré :

**_Vous vous appelez Kali ou « la destruction »,vous avez 22 ans et êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un fléau nommé Bourgeoise,ici présente. Vous avez découvert comme quoi la magie existait en ce monde et que le sort d'oubliette n'a apparemment pas d'effet sur vous ou alors que le sorcier qui vous l'a jeté est un handicapé de la baguette. C'est génial ,n'est-ce pas Kali ?Oh et vous devriez fermer la bouche ,vous pourriez gober un moustique. **

Moustique...Oh bordel MOUSTIQUE ! Sirius me regarde de plus en plus méfiant et toujours choqué par l'échec de son sort ! Tout amusement semble avoir quitté son regard. Je peux même vous certifier que je pense qu'il me considère comme une menace...C'est pas bon pour moi , c'est le moment ou jamais de tester ma théorie. Alors que l'homme raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette,je me saisi discrètement de ma bombe anti-moustique avant de m'élancer comme une forcenée sur le trentenaire. Heureusement il n'est pas loin de moi et avec l'effet de surprise j'arrive à me rapprocher assez près de lui pour lui administrer une bonne dose de Tue-moustique spécial Madagascar en plein visage! Mais il faut croire que j'aurais du prier les Dieux plus souvent car il s'empare fermement de mon poignée droit pour m'empêcher toute fuite alors qu'il est secoué de quintes de toux faramineuses. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je le rejoins dans ce concert d'éternuements et de toux car dans ma gaucherie légendaire j'ai trouvée le moyen de me prendre également le nuage d'insecticide...

**-Merlin me préserve de votre stupidité ! **Vitupère le sorcier la larme à l'œil tellement que ce maudit produit est agressif et pour dire je suis littéralement en train de pleurer comme une fan de Titanic !

**_J'aimerais aussi en être préservée, je vous rassure !** L'homme commence à reprendre une respiration normale et à retrouver son charisme alors que je suis toujours en train de tenter de mettre fin à ma toux avant de cracher mes poumons au sol. Soudain,je sens une infime pression sur ma tempe, relevant mes yeux embués vers l'homme,j'observe avec horreur que ça maudite baguette est posée sur ma ravissante tète! Je n'ai pas le temps de tenter une retraite que ces lèvres commencent déjà à se mouvoir.

**_Oubliette ! **Prononce de suite Sirius. Cependant il mit plus de force et de conviction dans ce dernier sort qu'il ne l'avait fait pour le premier. **Alors ? **

**_Excusez-moi,monsieur mais je ne sais pas ou je suis...Pouvez-vous m'aider ?**

Et hop,un petit regard de biche effarouchée et c'est dans la poche. Je crois que je suis un répulsif à sort d'oubli .

**_Kali ?** Dit-il suspicieux.

**_Oui,Sirius Orion Black ? Il me semble que vous avez du mal avec votre sortilège ? **

Sourire carnassier. Voyons,jeune fille , ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec les inconnus ? Oui mais lui,c'est un magicien inconnu ,nuance.

Ce coup-ci Sirius affiche une mine préoccupé et son regard n'est plus aussi espiègle que quelques minutes auparavant. Il est inquiet,ça se voit comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que j'aurais préférée que le sortilège d'oubliette fonctionne.


	6. une rencontre en béton

**rHarleyQuinn: Merci pour ton commentaire , il est adorable. Je suis ravie de figure dans ton top 3 , c'est très encourageant. =) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira . ^^**

Ce coup-ci Sirius affiche une mine préoccupé et son regard n'est plus aussi espiègle que quelques minutes auparavant lorsque nous étions tout deux dans notre perchoir. Il est inquiet,ça se voit comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que j'aurais préférée que le sortilège d'oubliette fonctionne.

Sirius à l'air de se débattre avec ces pensées accentuant ainsi le plis des rides ornant son front. Il cherche sûrement la bonne démarche à adopter avec moi.

Saisi l'occasion ,ma tanche!

Ni une ni deux ,je me met à détaler comme un vrai lapin de garenne amputé d'une patte avant et d'une arrière après avoir raflée ma chatte au sol et éclopée d'un énième coup de griffe. Pour changer...

Pourquoi les endroits de verdure sont-ils aussi grands? Maudit soit ces architectes paysagistes qui ne se font pas la réflexion utile de savoir:Quel temps mettrais une jeune fille en détresse et poursuivit par un méchant vilain pas beau violeur pour rejoindre un endroit ou elle trouvera du secours? Bas non , ils préfèrent planter des arbres comme des psychopathes plutôt que de penser à la sécurité des citoyennes! Ingrats va!

La sortie salvatrice du parc enfin.

La civilisation, le brouhaha de la route,un trou dans le béton du trottoir défoncé. Mon pied qui dérape sur son rebord me faisant lamentablement chuter en avant jusqu'à percuter un adorable rocher de granit rose... en plein dans la tête.J'aurais été un jeu de fléchette, j'aurais décrochée le jackpot!

Le noir m' enveloppe. J'aime bien le noir , c'est une couleur amincissante ….ma tète tourne enfin ma conscience plutôt et des petite étoiles blanche illuminent la toile noirâtre qui nappe ma vision. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir...Ou pas! Mais je veux m'évanouir,moi! Au moins je n'aurais plus aussi mal au pied et à la tète!

Je suis étalée comme un vers de terre sur le goudron en poussant des cris de nourrisson qui s'étouffe avec une bille et pour couronner le tout, j'ai ma poitrine qui rappe sur des cailloux à l'arrêtes saillantes qui cherchent apparemment à savoir si il ne s'agit pas de ballon de baudruche!

**_Miss Kali,vous allez bien?**

J'entends le martèlement des pas de Sirius sur le béton se rapprocher à grande vitesse . Et bas il est aussi discret qu'un vendeur de casseroles illégales...

Cet homme est l'enfer à lui seul , regardez tout ce qui m'arrive depuis que je le connais !

Je tente de ramper pour échapper à mon tortionnaire mais déjà des bras fort et divinement musclés m'attrapent sous les aisselles me stoppant net dans ma fuite. Merci déodorant merveilleux !

Délicatement l'homme me retourne sur le dos pour m'observer et me maintenir contre la chaleur de son corps. HELP !Cet imbécile de trentenaire se rend compte de l'effet dévastateur qu'il peut faire sur une abstinente ? Il semble inquiet car sa bouche s'entrouvre et s'étire en une fine grimace en apercevant mon visage. Tout en calant ma tète sur ces genoux ,il applique un mouchoir en tissus blanc sur mon front et j'aperçois le linge pale se rougir lentement. Ah oui quand même , j'ai pas fais dans la dentelle!

**_J'apprécie le fait que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais je vous rassure,je ne me viderais pas de mon sang!De plus je m'en voudrais éternellement de salir votre magnifique costume qui semble coûter une fortune. **

Je tente de me relever en gesticulant comme une limace mais il me maintient fermement allongée. Vous avez remarqué comment j'aime utiliser des comparaisons mettant en scène des bestioles rampantes?

**_Rester calme,Miss Kali! Je vais vous ramener au QG de l'Ordre ou l'on vous soignera ou on vous assommera si vous êtes trop turbulente ,au choix! **S'exclame l'homme avec une lueur bienveillante dansant dans ces pupilles orageuses. Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ? Depuis quand on est bienveillant quand on menace d'assommer quelqu'un?

**_Si j'ai bien compris vous voulez me kidnapper pour m'emmener dans une sorte de secte qui va me foutre des coups de gourdins? **

Je remarque qu'il se contient difficilement de rigoler. Je me demande si Sirius est toujours aussi maître de ces expressions. Sa main qui avait repris son tamponnement sur mon front après ma tentative de fuite se stoppe pour poser le mouchoir à coté de nous.

**_Vous dramatisez toujours les choses ainsi?Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme çà?C'est tout. **

**_Je ne fait que reprendre vos dires ,monsieur Black.**

L'homme me sourit à pleine dents en passant un bras dans mon dos pour tenter de me relever en même temps que lui se redresse. En plus , il se prends pour un chevalier servant...C'est la totale , il a du se gourer d'époque , il est pire qu'un gentleman. Toujours serviable !

Au détail près qu'un gentleman ne chercherait pas à éradiquer vos souvenirs!

Je suis debout à présent toujours accolée à Sirius. Impossible de poser ma cheville par terre sans avoir l'impression d'être foudroyée par Zeus en personne. Sirius marmonne quelques mots sans que je ne les comprennent. Il est tellement énigmatique et tellement contradictoire avec sa silhouette frêle et son visage fatigué, je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée qu'il puisse avoir autant de force. La preuve il m'a relevée comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourds qu'un acarien anorexique. Il est un peu un paradoxe sur pattes. J'aurais aimée le connaître dans un autre cadre que celui que nous vivons actuellement , je suis sur que j'aurais pu apprendre énormément de cet homme.

_**Notre moyen de transport est avancé,Ma Demoiselle! **S'exclame le sorcier en tendant la main vers...son Balais!

L'arme ménagère arrive en volant vers nous pour se stabiliser à hauteur de nos hanches.

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule? J'ai jamais dit que je l'accompagnerais et encore moins que je ferais du cheval sur un balais! On est pas tous promus à un fabuleux destin de Cendrillon!

Vous connaissez le proverbe: Jamais deux sans trois?

Kali et la tentative de fuite numéro trois!

Mais a peine ai-je fais trois misérables pas sur le coté que ma cheville me rappelle douloureusement que des fragments d'os doivent être en train de s'amuser follement dans ma chair!

Une douleur fulgurante me saisit et sans que je ne calcule ce qui se passe , ma vue se brouille et je bascule une fois de plus en avant mais ce coup-ci je ne me redresserais pas avant un bon moment...Finalement j'ai eu le droit à mon évanouissement de princesse sauf que j'ai pas le prince charmant pour me faire du bouche à bouche! Mon dieu , j'espère que cette idée ne traversera pas l'esprit de Sirius!Pas que je serais contre ...Enfin si c'est de la violation de bouche!

Ola! Je vous préviens tout de suite la bande de nains trisomiques qui jouent de la pioche dans mon honorable cerveau,ont se calment!Ma boite crânienne n'est pas la Moria! Et si vous refusez de pauser vos piolets pour vous posez tranquillement siroter une cervoise,je vous éradiquent à coup de dolicrane,me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Non,apparemment...

Et puis pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'étouffer?

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et là surprise,ou pas... Bourgeoise est affalée de tout son long et de tout son poids sur mon cou sûrement dans le but de m'étouffer. Sournoise , tu essayes même de me tuer dans mon lit. Et je peux vous dire qu'avec ces 8 kilos , poids obtenu après une semaine de jeun ,alors quelle a mangée le matin même,je vous laisse donc calculer sa masse graisseuse ,sachant que Bourgeoise perds un kilos par jours lorsqu'elle ne se bourre pas la panse!Allez un peu de mathématique!Bon on va laisser les problèmes qui ont aucun sens.J'aime pas les calculs !Enfin pour dire qu'elle a toute ces chances de m'envoyer entre quatre planches...

STOP! Lit? Quel lit? Si je me souviens bien,je me suis évanouie suite à une tentative de fuite avec un pied explosé?


	7. l'échappé de la maison de retraite

J'ai souscris un abonnement aux situations à la mord moi le nœud ou quoi?J'espère qu'il n'est pas à vie...

Réfléchissons:

Je vais commencer par le début: Alors ,je suis où? Pas à l'hôpital ,vu l'état de la chambre ou je repose. Pas de mur froid et stérile ,pas de machine à bip-bip qui nous font croire qu'on va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à tout moment et pas de seringue louche dans le creux du bras. En plus le chat est avec moi et normalement c'est interdit en milieu hospitalier. Quel instinct de déduction,Kali !

Par contre il s'agit peut-être d'un hôpital de film d'horreur infesté d'entités mal-léchés en manque de divertissements . Parce que en vue de la décoration et de la configuration de la chambre,je me trouve dans une vieille battisse.C'est encore plus glauque que chez ma grand-mère Russe!Mais j'affectionne ce que les gens considèrent comme lugubre et démodé. Les murs sont recouverts de tapisseries usées par le temps représentant des paysages forestiers et des séances de chasse,celle sur la gauche de mon lit est fantastique ,elle met en scène deux lions majestueux, toutes griffes dehors se débattant rageusement dans un nid de serpents. Même le lit dans lequel je repose respire l'ancienneté et le raffinement de son époque. Le bois de lit est en chêne ciré et en son centre un bouquet de rose enlacé de ruban est magnifiquement sculptée. Assurément un bel ouvrage! J'aimerais bien embarquer ce plumard pour remplacer mon vieux clic-clac qui a vu la guerre mais à mon avis il ne rentre pas dans mon sac...

Je suis probablement chez Sirius ,ça expliquerait pourquoi les vêtements qu'il porte sont aussi vieux que sa maison.

De plus c'est évident,cet homme ne prendrait pas le risque de me laissez me balader en ville en ayant connaissance de son petit secret. Il m'a forcément ramené dans un endroit sur ou je ne risque pas de crier sur tout les toits que les sorciers vont nous envahir.

Il est un peu con quand même! Il doit bien se douter que si je fais ce genre de connerie, c'est un allé direct pour cet adorable hôpital psychiatrique que je désire tant... Finalement il a peut-être anticipé ce genre de réaction...

Stoppons les réflexions qui servent à rien et partons jouer les Indiana Jones à la conquête de cette demeure.

Allez !un pied par terre ,le deuxième, on lève son gros popotin et on stabilise la position ,parfait!

Je préfère ne pas me poser la question sur qui m'a déshabillée pour me faire enfiler une chemise d'homme XXL en coton blanc descendant à hauteur de genoux … Non,ne pas se poser la question... Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de réveiller mes hormones

Franchement cette histoire commence de plus en plus à ressembler aux clichés des lectures pour jeune fille en GROS manque d 'amour...Je le pensais déjà avant mais ce coup-ci j'en suis persuadée !

Explication de ce type d'histoires mielleuses :

**Introduction :** Une jeune fille qui n'a franchement pas une vie palpitante et qui s'emmerde à rêvasser:Moi quoi!

Généralement avec un passé trouble et glauque:Pas moi! Hormis si on prend en considération le fait que j'ai fais ma scolarité dans un établissement privé catholique et je vous jure que j'en suis ressorti traumatisée donc cette règle de passé tragique peut s'appliquer à moi...

**élément perturbateur:** L'héroïne rencontre un objet,une personne bonne ou mauvaise , une chèvre démoniaque enfin un bordel extraordinaire qui va bouleverser sa vie. Je tiens à mettre l'accent sur le dit «bordel» qui est souvent masculin de type ténébreux et remplis de phéromones fantastiques! Il faut noter aussi qu'au départ ces deux protagonistes ne s'entendent pas … Moi je dis que Sirius est un connard sexy!

**Suite :** L'idiote est en fait une personne exceptionnelle ,super trop forte qui peut poutrer la gueule à tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas forcement toujours le cas , elle peut être la gardienne d'une prophétie pour détruire le monde ,il faut donc la protéger! Néanmoins elle reste courageuse. Hé Hé pour ma part, je suis une anti-lobotomie!

**Autres péripéthie :**L'idiote et le « bordel » masculin parcourt le monde pour trouver la solution à leurs problèmes et dans la plupart des cas ils sont aussi poursuivit par des vilains. Je me suis fait kidnapper par Sirius pour savoir pourquoi l'oubliette ne marche pas et pour ne pas que je pourrisse leurs univers. Heureusement les méchants ont pas encore montrés le bout de leurs truffes !

**Encore une autre pérépéthie **: Suite à leurs pérégrinations , les deux héros se rapprochent et commencent à éprouver des sentiments mais malheureusement la demoiselle se fait enlever parce qu'elle est conne mais son mâle vient la sauver . Par pitié , je ne veux pas vivre ce genre de truc...

**Conclusion: **Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ! NONNNNN ! Je veux pas devenir la poule pondeuse à Sirius!Quel destin tragique...

Mais où va la littérature avec ce genre d'annerie ?

Faudrait que je pense sérieusement à arrêter de m'égarer dans mes pensées.

Je passe la tète par l'entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre. Rien à droite, rien à gauche . Je m'engouffre donc dans un long couloir lugubre au parquet grinçant à faire pâlir d'angoisse la maison la plus hantée du monde.

Rassurant.

Je débouche sur un escalier de bois en colimaçon tout aussi grinçant. La rambarde de celui-ci est finement travaillée,un bel ouvrage ,on peut distinguer plein de petites sculptures de bonhommes ressemblant étrangement à des démons ...Charmant!

L'empruntant, je fini par atterrir dans une pièce qui semble être un salon au vue des canapés grenats et du feu rassurant qui rougeoie dans l'âtre . Cette pièce comparée au reste de ce que j'ai pu voir de la demeure est tout à fait agréable.

Un mouvement de tissus à ma gauche attire mon attention. Tournant machinalement mon ciboulot en direction de celui-ci ,je tombe nez à nez avec... le père-noël?

En face de moi se tient une espèce d'énergumène à longue barbe blanche et en robe de chambre bleu ciel...Un échappé de la maison de retraite? Méfiance...

Les moustaches de l'homme frémissent de son petit sourire . Il plante ces petits yeux pétillants regorgeant de savoir dans les miens emplis de stupidité qui le regarde incrédule. Classe les lunette demi-lune...

**_ Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron,Miss Kali? **

Gné ? Je suis d'accord ,ça voix respire la gentillesse et son regard est protecteur mais...

**_Ce sont les pédophiles qui proposent des bonbons au Citron... **

Alors là , BRAVO ! Tu aurais pas pu faire mieux comme réponse !

Le vieillard à un léger moment de battement. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

Il a l'air fort sympathique ,mais j'ai la désagréable sensation que ses yeux ont une option rayon X,ce qui corrobore ma version du pervers de petits n'enfants .

Papy se racle la gorge comme pour reprendre contenance avant de s'adresser à moi.

_** J'aime les bonbons au citron, c'est toujours un grand moment de détente lorsque j'en savoure un. Vous devriez vous détendre Miss , vous êtes en sécurité ici. **

Euuuh ,je crois que c'est bel et bien un pervers … la phrase peut vous paraître des plus banale mais je vous jure qu'elle peut être interprétée de deux façons.

Du genre ,tu es le bonbon au citron et si je te savoure ,je serais plus détendu...n'ai pas peur,mon enfant!

Par tout les saints ,maman j'ai peur! Ce papy est un violeur ou un meurtrier sociopathe en manque de jeunes victimes frétillantes! Et pour pas se faire démasquer ,il se camoufle en vieillard sympathique!

Je me met à reculer tentant de trouver un échappatoire à ce piège maudit mais à croire qu'il a tout calculé depuis le début car Papy avance d'un pas ,me coupant ainsi toute retraite. Sa main menue s'élève vers mon épaule dans le but de me faire croire qu'il veut me rassurer alors qu'en fait...Il veut me violer! Merde ,je suis bloquée contre le mur . Attend,je sais :

**_BLACK ! Pourquoi tu as des pervers chez toi ?**

Wahou,je ne me suis jamais autant époumonée en criant.

Pourvu que ce soit bien sa maison... J'aurais l'air vraiment fine si il s'agit en réalité d'un repère spécialisé dans les déviances sexuelles des Père-Noèl et que je devienne « leurs traitement » ou pire encore! Et si ça se trouve Sirius est peut-être le «gardien» de ces dégénérés !

Papy me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Hé mollo vieux, tu vas finir par en perdre un si tu continus à te les déboîter comme ça ! Remarque ça pourrait être un avantage pour moi.


End file.
